User talk:Ardra
Talk to me if you have any comments / questions ;) Ardra 14:33, 4 January 2009 (UTC)ardra Hi Hi, as you can see on some templates i worked in the past here but i have neglect it to much since i have been distracted with other wikis, if you have any issue of any kind fell free to ask i can help you with complex template arrangements. --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 18:18, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Thank you, I appreciate that. ^^ Ardra 20:12, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Questions Uploading pictures For some reason I can't upload new pictures. I'm trying to help by uploading new Transparent PNG's of NPC's and Items. Hi! Welcome to the tales of pirates wikia and thanks for participating :) The reason that you cannot upload PNG's is due to the templates. These templates automatically style the page and makes the link for the picture. This is in .jpg format. I know PNG is better but this is how it was set up by the starting administrators in the past. If the templates are adjusted now to PNG, all current pictures (all of around 1600 pictures) will not be available anymore on any of the pages. I appreciate it very much that you would like to contribute, but unfortunately the pictures (the item thumbnails and monster pictures) will need to be in .jpg format. Ardra 20:08, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Ahh okay. I've actually tried to upload a high-quality JPG. It's only 1.6kb, so I don't see any reason why it won't upload. I'm going to try again. -- WIERD. Yesterday I tried Just about everything short of a BMP and it wouldn't work. Well then. Lol. Thanks. I'm going to try my best to help update the pics with a little better resolution pictures. C: Less dither is awesome, in my opinion. Crayola Cryaon 05:09, November 25, 2009 (UTC) I see that you managed to upload a new snowy bud.jpg, nice! Is it working for you now? I share your opinion concerning the dither ^^. For some reason, sometimes the new uploaded picture is not shown on the page for some minutes up to a couple of days. But it will get there eventually :) Have fun, and if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask :) Ardra 07:39, November 25, 2009 (UTC) How to repair I have read the repair book, but "how to repair"?? this i dont know!!!...........pleex give me very very very very very very detailed answers I do not have experience with repair (yet), but the repair skill is used in Guild Wars to repair buildings during the Guild fight (information on the official iig TOP site: http://top.igg.com/info.php?articleId=1967. It will not repair your ship. If you want to repair your ship at sea, you need the Woodcutting skill to chop Wood and then use the Freights NPC to load it in the cargo of your ship. At sea you can double click the ships deed in your inventory, then click the Cargo button. Double click the wood to instantly repair your ship. You can do the same by Fishing, and double clicking the fish in your cargo will refuel your ship. Hope this helps! Ardra 22:50, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Main Page Tweaks Hola, my name is Nic and I'm a member from the Wikia Content Team. Though you haven't been active in a number of months, I just wanted to let you know that I slightly tweaked your main page so that the ads would properly work on here. Thanks. - Wagnike2 23:01, November 16, 2011 (UTC)